


Good Intentions

by unfortunate17



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, fluff :), lots of stupidity, this is ridiculous beware, ziam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 12:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1427938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unfortunate17/pseuds/unfortunate17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Zayn makes a mistake and forgets his and Liam’s anniversary - but not necessarily in that order.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Intentions

**…………………………..**

Liam secretly hates getting up in the morning just as much as Zayn does. He just isn’t as vocal about it and nor will he act like a five-year-old because he’s responsible, perfectionist, logical Liam Payne. (And, as a result, Zayn claims that he’s secretly on drugs).

Today, however, he knows will be different, because as of today (or today two years ago) - September 22, 2012, Louis had finally shouted at the two of them to resolve their unresolved sexual tension before everyone around them spontaneously combusted from how absolutely  _fucking adorable_ the two of them were.

And Zayn had pulled him the back of the dressing room, pulled his bottom lip between his teeth and muttered that whatever they were doing, he  _wants to give it a proper go, Li._ Liam, in response, being the idiot that he was, had blushed so hard that Niall told him later that he could actually smell his skin cooking (and that hey, he’d try anything once). But, all that mattered was that in the end, he’d managed to get past his tripping words, fist a hand in Zayn’s t-shirt, and kiss him clumsily.

And as the boys groaned behind them about how their stomachs weren’t yet ready for all this coupley shit, Zayn had drawn back slightly and grinned disarmingly at him in a way that had Liam’s lungs burning and stomach swooping.

And that feeling - that burning every time Zayn touched him, or the way his neurons blazed to life under his fingertips - none of that has gone away and Liam loves that. Loves that Zayn smiles at him like he’s home and curls up with him on the sofa to watch Disney films even though he falls asleep half way through - and just. Liam really loves Zayn.

Which is why, since Liam had planned their first year anniversary, he can’t wait to see what Zayn has planned for him this time around.

An arm tightens around him and Liam turns his gaze to the boy who’s still sprawled across him, fast asleep at nine-thirty in the morning.

Liam nudges him, “Zayn.”

Zayn makes an unintelligible noise and burrows his head into Liam’s pillow, “Go ‘way.”

And Liam feels his heart swell because Zayn has to sleep in - even on their anniversary. Somewhere in his head, he thinks that this shouldn’t be cute, but it is. It’s actually unbelievably nice that Zayn is normal with him on such an important day because he never fails to make Liam feel at home.

He runs a hand through his hair and Zayn blearily blinks up at him, “Guess what day it is, Zayn.”

Zayn’s blinking turns more rapid and Liam cocks his head curiously.

“ _What_  day is it?”

Liam feels his mouth pull into a playful smile, “Just get out of bed Zayn, I’m so excited.” He feels foolish for a minute, because it’s just their anniversary and he’s not a teenage girl for god’s sake.

But Zayn’s eyebrows pull downwards, “I’m serious Li.” He looks completely mind-boggled and if Liam’s throat wasn’t tightening, he’d kiss his furrowing brow, “What’s so special?”

And Liam feels his heart sink abruptly, which is so incredibly silly because he never thought he’d be _that guy_  - the one that got upset when their boyfriends forgot something as trivial as their anniversary. But here he is now, gut twisting as he feels just a little small and unimportant.

"Nothing," he whispers, hoarsely, and Zayn’s frown deepens.

"Li?"

But Liam shakes his head sharply and curses the fact that Zayn reduces him to an overemotional, hormonal, thirteen-year-old girl. He shifts out of bed and slinks to the bathroom amidst Zayn’s calls of confusion.

Once inside he splashes his face furiously with water and rubs at his eyes because Zayn is the most important thing in his life, damnit, and for him to just  _forget._ Liam doesn’t know how he feels about this but he does know he’s overreacting just a smidge.

… …

It only takes him fifteen minutes to shower and get dressed, all the while as Zayn watches him, silently, with mournful eyes, as he pulls on his trousers. Because that’s what Zayn does - he refuses to cooperate or compromise and Liam feels a streak of irrational anger at the fact that Zayn  _still_  doesn’t open up and talk to him after two years.

"Liam," Zayn calls quietly and Liam pauses on his way to the kitchen, turning back around to watch Zayn crawl out of bed, hair mussed and cheeks pink, "I don’t know what I did - but I love you, yeah?"

Liam feels his shoulder loosen and he smiles softly, “Me too, Zayn. Me too.”

And Zayn gives him a slight, half-smile before scurrying to the bathroom as Liam sighs and resolves to make pancakes even though Zayn likes waffles better.

… …

He clenches his free fist in another bout of (irrational) anger as he rifles through the fridge for the milk that he knows isn’t there - because Zayn always forgets to buy the milk no matter how many times Liam reminds him to. Eventually, almost always, he ends up having to do it himself.

_Zayn forgets everything._

He stalks moodily to the bathroom and bangs his fist against the door twice as he hears Zayn turn the water down so he can be heard over the stream. “I’m going out to get milk,” Liam calls into the wood, and his voice is more clipped than he’d like it to be.

The shower goes back on without a word and Liam sighs heavily, trudging into the bedroom to pull a sweatshirt from his closet.

He makes sure to wait until Zayn slips out of the shower and then slams the door behind him.

… …

When he returns, Liam has every intention of shoving the milk into the fridge and just falling back into bed because if Zayn’s going to forget their anniversary, Liam’s going to sleep through it.

Except the apartment now sort of smells like chocolate and Liam’s seen enough of Zayn’s cooking disasters that he nearly trips in his rush to get to the kitchen.

"Zayn?"

Zayn stops his stirring of what looks suspiciously like frosting and grins up at him with a smear of chocolate on his nose. “Hey,” he says, and then holds out the bowl hastily, ” ‘m making cupcakes.” He shifts awkwardly, “Sorry I forgot, Li.”

And Liam feels something in his heart expand six sizes too big and he wonders whether Zayn’s actually managed to find a way into his ventricles. He pads over to him quietly and pulls him into a hug, ignoring Zayn’s yelp as he struggles to put the bowl back on the counter before it falls to the floor.

He pulls back, rubbing at Zayn’s nose, “You’ve got frosting here.” He laughs, “How on  _earth_  did you manage to get frosting  _here_?”

Zayn shrugs and shrinks in on himself simultaneously, “Dunno,” he pauses, “really, really sorry though.”

Liam pulls him closer, “For what?”

And Zayn’s eyes crinkle when he smiles.

 … …

Three hours later, Zayn’s covered in flour and Liam has icing along his nose (it’s actually not that hard to get it there). But at least they have four batches of cupcakes cooling on the table for their troubles.

Liam groans softly, one hand holding a cupcake has he wraps his free arm around Zayn’s waist, “What the hell are we going to do with all these?”

Zayn shrugs in response, mouth curving into a smile as he pops the last of his third cupcake into his mouth.

Liam watches him eyes narrowed, “You’re going to make yourself sick.”

But Zayn only pats his shoulder patronizingly. “Course Li,” he mumbles as he pulls another from the pan with his fingers, which are already sticky with leftover chocolate, smearing the icing into the pan.

Liam gives him a disgusted look and Zayn grins at him, pausing his eating to reach over and smack a kiss to Liam’s mouth.

He pulls away sharply, wiping at his mouth, as Zayn breaks into laughter. “You’re disgusting.”

Zayn’s eyes flash mischievously, “You  _love_  me.”

Liam sighs heavily, “Dunno why I do really.”

"Cause I made you cupcakes," he nudges him and Liam breaks into a smile.

“ _We_  made cupcakes,” Liam corrects.

Zayn rolls his eyes, “Whatever.”

They stand in silence for a minute and Liam watches in horror as Zayn reaches for a fifth one.

But, then, Zayn is turning to him, smile soft as he holds out the pastry towards Liam, “Happy Birthday, Li.”

**…………………………..**

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it was strangely fun - and entertaining - to write :)


End file.
